


Mini Robert

by ScrapyardBoyfriends



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Robron Week, day 3: added scene, silly pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrapyardBoyfriends/pseuds/ScrapyardBoyfriends
Summary: Just a bit of silly fluff about Noah looking up to Robert and wanting to be like him or at least dress like him - Because Noah always gets ignored and the boys could use a lighter, comedy plot.





	

[](http://imgur.com/wsGbCve)

Aaron’s noticed for a while now, just little things here and there. Noah nicking Robert’s shower gel on more than one occasion, extra dents in the hair wax made by too small fingers followed by Noah sporting a very familiar hairstyle, or Noah wearing far too many layers that is strictly necessary indoors. It wasn’t until he caught him in their bedroom one afternoon though, standing in awe in front of Robert’s half of the wardrobe, drowning in one of his leather jackets that he knew for sure. Everyone was always saying having Liv around was like having a mini Aaron, but how had no one realized that they had a mini Robert running around too? That was a scary thought, Aaron stifled a laugh with the back of his hand, one was enough. One was perfect...most of the time. 

Backing out of his room slowly so as not to disturb him, Aaron slipped downstairs to find Robert sprawled on the too small sofa, his long limbs hanging over the arm. His laptop was resting on his chest but instead of work, he found him catching up on all of the tv shows he knew Aaron didn’t really care about. With a nudge at his knees, Robert looked up at him and pressed pause. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

“Think you’ve got yourself a little admirer,” Aaron grinned at him. 

“What are you on about?” He delighted in watching the way Robert’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Just come with me,” Aaron urged him, heading back towards the stairs, knowing he would follow. 

When they reached their bedroom door again, Aaron having had to swat Robert’s hands away from his waist several times because they were definitely not coming up here for that just now, they found Noah admiring one of Robert’s severely floral shirts. He was still enveloped by the leather jacket, the black one Robert had been wearing the day of their first kiss Aaron remembered fondly. Robert was wearing his other black one now, because he absolutely needed to be wearing it inside the pub. 

“See,” Aaron gestured toward the boy before he looked back to see Robert’s even more confused face. It dawned on him that he had probably never had someone look up to him like this before. 

Robert seemed to shake off the sense of wonderment quickly, returning his face to its usual smug, arrogant state. “Think it’s a bit big for ya, mate,” he said, pushing his way inside. 

Noah turned to see them there, his eyes bugging so far out of his head, Aaron feared they’d fall out. “I-I-I’m s-s-sorry! I-I’ll p-put it all b-b-back!” 

He quickly shrugged out of the leather jacket and put the excessively floral shirt back on the hanger, shoving it into the wardrobe as fast as he could. Avoiding eye contact with them, he apologized again in another studdering mess of syllables and fled the room. Aaron couldn’t help the hysterical laughter that spilled out of him as Robert went to put the shirt back in the proper, special order he had them in. 

“What?” Robert peeked his head around the door of the wardrobe. 

“Robert, he looked proper terrified of you! I know you said you threatened him to stop him bullying Liv, but what exactly did you say to him?” Aaron managed to get out through his giggling at the whole situation. 

“Probably some things I shouldn’t have,” Robert admitted as he hung his jacket back up as well and then added, “It’s not like I was actually serious!” 

“Well, you probably ought to go makes sure he knows that,” Aaron told him, starting to calm down a bit, though his side was hurting. 

“Suppose,” Robert nodded, before raising his eyebrows suggestively. “So...now that he’s vacated the bedroom…”

Aaron shook his head but closed the door behind him anyway, locking it just in case. 

The next day he came home from a long day at the scrapyard, eager to see Robert who had disappeared all afternoon, to find him sitting with Noah on the sofa, presenting him with a box. He lingered in the doorway, watching the boy open it and the massive grin that spread across his face as he pulled out a leather jacket that was just his size. Robert really was a soppy git when he wanted to be, Aaron smiled to himself as he watched his excitement as Noah put the jacket on. Perhaps he would reward him for that later that night.


End file.
